


what friends do

by einsKai



Series: Peter's Strange Iron Dads [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sequel to What A Family We Are, Stephen and Tony are good dads, mention of transphobia, some language I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsKai/pseuds/einsKai
Summary: "So Ned and I are in the gym right now, minding our own business, when suddenly a portal opens up right in front of that substitute!"After Stephen and Tony leave, MJ calls Peter.Sequel to What A Family We Are





	what friends do

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to What A Family We Are, so I advise you to read that one before reading this.
> 
> It's "just" a phone call, because when I wrote what was happening directly, I made myself uncomfortable with the transphobic slurs I used, which is why I deleted everything and rewrote it like this.
> 
> I hope you have fun reading!
> 
> \- Kai

“Peter, hey, I know you’re not good, but something amazing is happening right now and I think you want to hear this”, MJ’s voice sounded excited over the phone.

“What?! I-I mean, yeah sure, tell me about it, it’ll take my mind off other things. Probably. What is happening?”, Peter was still sitting on his bed. He had MJ’s call on speaker and was working on a Sudoku, which usually helped him calm down.

“Okay, okay”, his friend said, “So Ned and I are in the gym right now, your magic dad texted me to ask where that substitute was and I checked to be sure. Ned came with me and here we are, minding our own business, when suddenly a portal opens up right in front of that substitute!”

“Oh my god Peter!”, Ned was excited, even though his voice was not as loud and clear as MJ’s, “Your dads are awesome!”

“Yup, they’re here now. We’re behind them, so I can’t see their faces, but”, MJ laughed, “Look at the expression on the substitute’s face Ned, this is hilarious.”

Peter rubbed his temples as his friends described the situation to him. Why were his dads like that? Not that he wasn’t grateful that they were standing up for him, but why did they have to be so dramatic?

“Iron Man and Doctor Strange are in our school’s gym and Iron Man just said “So I’ve heard you hurt my son”, we should be filming this, it would get so many hits on YouTube!”

“Ned, shut up, I can’t hear them talk-“, there was shuffling sounds, “Okay, the asshole made your dad angry, he’s walking towards him. May I add that your magic dad’s floating cloak is damn cool? Where can I get a cloak like that?”

“There’s only one of its kind I think”, Peter said, “Sorry MJ.”

“Too bad”, he could hear her grin, “Shit, I didn’t realize how tall that asshole substitute was until your dad stood in front of him.”

There was a weird sound and then the other end of the line grew quiet for a few seconds.  
When Peter could hear again he heard whispering.

“Did he just..?”

“Yeah he did. This is a dead man, Ned, Look at him while he’s still alive.”

“What? What did he do? Also, why didn’t I hear anything?”, Peter was curious now.

“Sorry Pete”, MJ said, “I thought you didn’t need to hear whatever offensive trash came out of this hole that the substitute calls his mouth.”

“Oh”, Peter said, “Thanks MJ.”

“No problem. As for what he did…”, she paused for a moment, as if she was searching for the right words, “He misgendered your dad.”

Oh. Peter felt a lump form in his stomach. Tony Stark wasn’t the kind of man the public would expect to have low self-esteem, but Peter knew better. His dad worried about way too many things every day, his gender expression not the most pressing issue, but always present and stressing. Being trans was difficult, even for a genius billionaire.

Laughter interrupted Peter’s thoughts. He could hear Ned, MJ and various other students laughing at something.

“What happened now?”, he asked.

“That-“, MJ could barely talk, because she was laughing so much, “That looked like it hurt.”

The other students were still laughing, so Peter could barely hear Ned, when he said: “He… Oh my god, Peter, your dad just made the substitute drop though the floor and then he fell from the ceiling and now he’s lying on the floor!”

“Now that he’s on the floor your dad is taller than him too”, MJ commented. Her laughter had turned into a chuckle now, but it was still there.

“Oh, they’re talking down to him. Looks like the teacher is the one being lectured now”, Ned said and then winced, “Ouch, why did you hit me? That was a good pun.”

“You can barely call this a pun”, she said, “I wish I could hear what they’re saying, but no luck. Everyone is too loud.”

The laughter transformed to gasps and MJ also made a sound of astonishment.

“Man, that cloak really is cool”, she said, “It just wrapped itself around the substitute and carried him through a portal.”

“They’re not kidnapping him, are they?”, Peter said, a little panicked, but then he heard his dad’s voice, artificially enhanced by his suit, sounding through the gym:

“Don’t worry students. We’re just taking him to the principal, to hold him accountable for what he did. If any of you have any proof that he did something to one of you, it would be a great help.”

“Oh, Peter, your dads are so cool!”, Ned said again.

Peter smiled to himself. “Yeah, they are”, he said then.

“I’d love to tell you more about what happens, but the interesting part is over, I think”, MJ said, “And I recorded the sports lesson, so I have the proof they’re looking for. I’ll give that to your dad now, do you want to say hi first?”

“No, no it’s okay. Just give it to him, I’ll be fine”, Peter said, “Thank you for sharing this with me, MJ.”

“That’s what friends do, isn’t it?”, she said, “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see you. You too, Ned.”

“Bye Peter!”, Ned said and MJ ended the call.

Peter leaned back and stared at the half-solved Sudoku in front of him.

He really had the best friends. And the best dads.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> At this point I'd like to thank my best friend, who helped me come up with a name for the series. Welcome to "Peter's Strange Iron Dads".
> 
> I have more One Shots planned, little snippets of their lives, but if any of you readers have an idea that they really want to see written by me, feel free to write a comment or tell me on my [Tumblr](https://einskai.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/eins__Kai)!
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> \- Kai


End file.
